


[吹亮]Anti  rule

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede





	[吹亮]Anti  rule

丸藤亮推门走进酒吧时，充斥着烟雾、酒气以及喧哗的空间里忽然静了一瞬。随即，又吵闹了起来。身着黑色风衣的青年扫视了一圈，穿过盯着他窃窃私语的人群，沉默的在角落唯一的空桌旁坐了下来。  
方才他刚刚结束了联盟本赛季的最后一场决斗，以超载嵌合龙狂暴的连击击溃了对手，将自己排名保持在了前五。独自回到休息室后，却发现本该防守严密的休息室有了被人潜入的痕迹。然而来人并没有偷走贵重物品，只在他的私服口袋里留了一张带着古龙水浅香的邀请函。是以他此时出现在了这个一度以地下决斗场闻名的酒吧，Darkness。  
和他记忆里待过的那些经营地下决斗场的酒吧一样，这里也分做上下两层。地面以上的部分只是普通的营业场所，而地下则是凭借认证才能进入的VIP席位。  
孔雀绿色的眼睛掠过了几分嘲讽一般的神色，轻轻的阖上了。  
邀请他前来的人并没有署名，而他也并不介意等上一会看看这个名字都不敢留下的人到底打着什么算盘。

“哦呀，居然能在这里看见凯撒亮。”在亮闭目养神的时候，身前忽然响起了一个尾音轻佻的声音。他睁开眼睛，有些不耐烦的扫了扫搭讪的人，却什么都没说。  
见他这样冷淡的反应，带着假面的青年夸张的摊了摊手，“‘地狱凯撒亮，冰山一般的外表之下隐藏着比熔岩还炽热的心——’，我觉得解说员只说对了前半句呢。”  
靛青色的眼睛终于在声音的主人身上停留过了三秒，然后，那个低沉的声音也响了起来，“到底有什么事？”  
青年微微楞了一下，他的脸藏在华丽的假面后，只能通过撇下的嘴角察觉到他的不满，“嘛嘛，你意识不到我在搭讪这件事我是有所觉悟的……”他捏了个响指，不知从哪里变出了一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，俯身轻轻放在桌上，“不知道我有没有荣幸邀请地狱凯撒玩个游戏呢？”  
丸藤亮收回了视线，默许一般开口，“随你的便，无论是什么我都会获得胜利的。”  
唇角勾起一点弧度，青年愉快的在另一把椅子上坐下，“你可以叫我布里赞德，那么，游戏开始。”

青年邀请他玩的是时下最流行的俄罗斯轮盘，当然，转的不是真枪，而是卡片。拿出六张卡片，其中一张作为“子弹”，在抽中那张特殊卡片之前，每抽一次牌前都要灌下一杯白兰地，而中奖的那人则负责全部的酒资——这样随意的惩罚确实只是游戏而已，而青年在此之上又添加了特殊的条件。  
“Anti rule，抽中那张关键卡的人还需要交出一张蕾雅卡。”青年边展示手里的六张卡片边说，察觉到丸藤亮带着些许疑惑的眼神，青年耸耸肩，“放轻松，我的艾克佐迪亚只是决斗盘都识别不了的劣质仿制品，谁都知道正版的那五张只有决斗王武藤游戏拥有过。我的赌资是混在里面的那张F•G•D，凯撒亮，也请拿出你的赌资吧。”  
丸藤亮注视着青年洗切着卡牌的手，发出了哼笑声。将里电子卡组交给翔之后，F•G•D对于他的卡组来说已经没有用了。但是青年是以“听说你的运气很好，那么我们就不用决斗来定胜负”这样的说法挑选了现在的游戏，而非直接决斗。他当时没有拒绝，此时也不会反悔。  
更何况，他有足够的自信不会输。  
“我的赌资是电子终结龙。”纤细而不乏力度的手指将那张指引着胜利的卡片按在桌上，宣告了游戏的开始。

对于丸藤亮来说，这个游戏如何保证在自己醉倒前让对方输掉比赛才是关键。孔雀绿发色的青年面无表情的看着桌子对面的人招来热辣的酒馆女郎，熟练的点上了游戏所需要的六杯白兰地。  
“放心，如果提前结束的话我会解决它们的。”青年比划了一个请的手势，“那么，由你开始。”  
端起玻璃杯将酒液一饮而尽，再翻开最上面的那一张卡，丸藤亮的动作行云流水般流畅，惹得青年不由得鼓起掌来，“漂亮！”他见亮没有接话的意思，讪讪的摸了摸面具，也快速的解决掉了自己那杯酒，翻开第二张卡片。“很遗憾，也不是这一张。”他扣了扣桌子，“请继续。”  
在开始游戏前，亮也洗切过那几张卡牌，确定它们并没有做上什么手脚，此时也只是皱了皱眉就喝完酒，继续向下翻开卡牌。是艾克佐迪亚的左手。他按了按自己的眉心，声音里渐渐染上一些松懈，“轮到你了。”  
如果说丸藤亮有什么弱点的话，不胜酒力绝对是最大的一个。虽然随着年岁的增长，身边又有个偶尔会拉着他小酌几杯的人，他的酒量比起少年时代已经好了不少，可是迅速在身体里扩散的酒精还是将比赛后的疲倦一点点勾了出来。他带着些许醉意的眼睛看向对面微笑着的青年，那人在昏黄的灯光下似乎露出了计谋得逞的笑容，耸肩把艾克佐迪亚的右脚推到他面前，“看来你有些吃不消了，不过无论如何，下面绝对是最后一杯。”  
喉结滚动着让又一杯酒顺着食道流进胃里，丸藤亮只觉得胃里烧起了一团火。连续的灌下了三杯酒，他的眼前已经有些模糊。但是手指还是维持着稳定翻开了第五张卡，就像每次电子龙都会响应他的呼唤一样，这一次他翻出来的仍然是黑暗大法师的部件，宣告了对手的失败。  
“哎呀。”青年摸着头发，语气飘忽的自言自语道，“没想到真的会输，恺撒亮传说中的运气真不是盖的，连我都没办法依靠幸运女神的青睐取胜……F•D•G，我信赖的伙伴，我是真的不想与你分别啊。”  
丸藤亮用手肘支着桌子，等了一会，然而面前的青年仍然在喋喋不休的耍赖，没有交出赌注的意思。少年时代养成的心性似乎都随着酒精的效力被忘在了脑后，丸藤亮微微皱着眉，直接站起身来，隔着桌子拎住了装模作样捧着卡片哭的煞有其事的青年，用自己的嘴唇堵住了那张烦人的嘴。  
他的亲吻像是电子流迅猛狂暴的攻势，熟练的撬开了对方紧闭的唇齿，让两人的气息互相交换纠缠。对方愣了一瞬，也不甘示弱，抬手搂住了他的脖子缠绵的回吻过来。  
气喘吁吁分开的时候，亮伸手摘去了那张华丽的面具，朝其下弯着眼睛笑开的人挑了挑眉，“玩够了吗，吹雪。”  
被唤出真名的人依然在笑，“勉强尽兴。好久没看见亮喝的晕乎乎的样子了。”他端着自己那杯酒浅酌了一口，“恭喜啊，亮，刚才的比赛很精彩。”  
这种理所当然的事情本来并不是什么值得拿出来说的事情，但是整整一个赛季两个人都忙着自己复出后的积分排位赛，从漫长的赛季过来后，一时能够想起的居然也只是决斗。“嗯”了声权当回答，亮把散在桌上的伪造品摞成一叠，扣了扣桌子，“你的赌注呢？”  
“哎？”拉长声音发出了疑惑的声音，吹雪撒娇般趴在了桌上，“亮好较真啊……明知道我只是想约你出来喝点酒。”  
亮不为所动，给了他另一个选择，“卡不拿来也可以，用人抵债。”  
“这个选项我喜欢。”褐发青年终于提起了一点劲，他凑上前去，在恋人唇畔印下一吻，低低的开口道，“虽然我早就是你的了。”  
他说话时带着惑人的吐息，让亮本就昏沉的大脑里又被搅乱的些。靛青色的眼睛眨了眨，闪过温暖的笑意，“去我住的旅馆吧，履行你的赌约。”  
“啊啊，愿赌服输。”  
END.


End file.
